


Stardust

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Conversation, Sexual Content, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Jyn isn’t Galen’s only child. He is also going to have a second—and very special—child with Orson Krennic.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Inspired by Jack Graham’s essay, “[Love in the Time of Empire](http://www.eruditorumpress.com/blog/love-in-the-time-of-empire/).”

“Why did you insist on ‘Stardust’?”

The bed creaked as Erso rolled over to look at Krennic. His expression was puzzled.

“Don’t play dumb, Galen,” Krennic said with a fondness that belied his harsh words. “You always have a reason for everything.”

Erso did not speak for a long time.

“We were born in the heart of a star,” he finally replied. “Now you and I aspire to conceive a star ourselves.”

Heat lanced through Krennic’s loins. He pulled Erso into an embrace and parted his legs in invitation.

“Orson…”

Erso was hard.

Yes. They were ready to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> “[Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081217)” by Exxact was inspired by this drabble. Go read it! :-)
> 
> Posted to the exchange on November 15, 2017.


End file.
